


Wrap You Up

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "J2 grab a quickie BJ before the gold panel at a con. Jared doesn't quite catch everything (author's choice if accidental or one J does it on purpose) and gets come on his scarf, but there's no time to change before going onstage. Both guys get off on knowing Jared is wearing some of Jensen in front of hundreds of fans, and find excuses to touch/sniff the scarf during the panel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap You Up

Jensen was starting off the day in his absolute favorite manner: with his co-star’s lips firmly wrapped around his aching erection. Made getting up early to get ready for the Gold Panel at the latest fan convention _almost_ worth it. Shit. Panel. Jensen glanced across the room to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“Ah, fuck, Jared, we’re gonna be late to the fucking panel _again_!” Jensen moaned. His remorse wasn’t bad enough to make him stop clenching his fingers in the long, silky strands of Jared’s hair, though, or pulling his face even closer so that Jared’s stubble scraped against his sensitive inner thighs, making any verbal response Jared would have given impossible.

Jared, for his part, didn’t even stutter in his rhythm, smoothly bobbing his head up and _all_ the way back down. (Jared’s complete lack of a gag reflex was only one of the many things Jensen loved about the big doofus.) He rolled the weight of Jensen’s balls between his clever fingers.

“Ah, fuck it, finish me off, you bastard. If Creation bitches, I’m just gonna blame you again.” Jared smiled smugly around the firm weight of Jensen’s cock, dimples creasing his cheeks. It was such a good look on him. Jensen pushed his thumbs into those dents, pushing hard enough that he could feel the hardness of molars and slide of his own cock through the flesh of Jared’s stretched cheeks.

Jared tightened his hands on Jensen’s hips, thumbs digging into the sensitive notch of his hipbones, letting Jensen know what he wanted. Jensen began pumping his hips, fucking Jared’s face as Jared held himself still and just let Jensen use him, driving his dick hard and deep into Jared’s throat. Jensen loved knowing that Jared trusted him enough to do this, knowing that Jared could take it, that he took pride in it. The thought was enough to finish Jensen off, and he ground his hips tight against Jared’s face, emptying his balls straight down Jared’s throat in a rush. He stood there for a moment, waiting till every last pulse had passed, with Jared’s ammonite-colored eyes looking up coquettishly through his lashes the entire time.

Finally, millimeter by millimeter, Jensen slowly pulled his now-sensitive dick free of Jared’s mouth, feeling the chill of the cool air on his wet, soft dick. A little string of semen drooled from the head as he pulled away, _right_ onto the soft grey scarf Jared was wearing - the one Jensen had picked out at the store for just him - connecting Jensen to Jared in the most profane way for just an instant before breaking off. They both froze, watching raptly as the thin line of pearly liquid soaked into the fabric until it left just the hint of dampness in its wake.

They were pulled abruptly out of their reverie by aggravated pounding on the hotel room door. “Guys, you’re late, time to get moving!” came the low, urgent tones of Clif through the door. Jensen hurriedly tucked himself back into his jeans and fastened his fly, thankful that they’d at least gotten dressed before Jared had gone so eagerly down on his knees for Jensen in the middle of the hotel room.

Jared swiped a hand over his wet chin and finger-combed his hair out from where Jensen had mussed it with his tight grip, but it was a lost cause and so, laughing, Jensen tossed him the white beanie Jared had set on top of the dresser. Finally presentable, they moved to the door and Jared was just about to open it when he stopped, hands going to his scarf to remove it.

“Leave it,” Jensen growled. Jared’s back stiffened and his fingers hesitated. From behind, Jensen could see the flush creeping up Jared’s neck before he gave a single nod, flung open the door, and walked out. Jared never could resist what he called Jensen’s “Alpha voice.” Jensen ambled along after with the lax gait of a man who’d just had his brain sucked out through his dick.

***

Onstage, Jensen had a full cup of coffee, the fans were energized and excited, Jared was up to his usual antics, and Jensen was in a good mood. In other words: it was the perfect time to fuck with Jared a little. He just needed the right time to pounce.

Toward the end of the panel, Jared told a touching story about...well, to be honest, Jensen wasn’t really listening, just enjoying the play of emotions on Jared’s expressive face. But taking his timing cues from Jared’s body language and the audience, he put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, right on top of the grey cashmere scarf. Ignoring the expected “aww”s from the crowd, he waited, and Jared did exactly what Jensen expected: he turned his head to sniff deeply at his shoulder, in the vein of the ongoing “fanboy” schtick they’d been doing at the past several cons. Only this time was different. Jensen could _see_ the moment Jared inhaled the musky, distinct scent of Jensen’s come on his scarf.

Jared’s body stilled for a moment and he held the pose, inhaling deeply, nostrils flaring. His eyes shot over to Jensen, who stared back at him with a knowing smile. Jared’s eyes flashed hot and his face turned red as he stumbled over whatever he was saying. Jensen let him flounder for a moment, just to watch Jared crack, but then smoothly jumped in to get the conversation back on track. The fans didn’t even notice Jared’s momentary distraction. Jensen had no problem fucking with Jared but he’d never seriously embarrass him for too long.

“I’m gonna spank your ass red for that later,” Jared growled as they walked off stage.

“I’m counting on it,” Jensen tossed back over his shoulder with a wink.  



End file.
